


What's your damage?

by Loki_Slytherin



Category: Heathers (1988), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews Being an Asshole, Archie Andrews Being an Idiot, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Based on Heathers, Betty Cooper Being an Asshole, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Death, Diary/Journal, Fake Character Death, Heathers References, Heathers Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Minor Violence, Multi, Murder, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Song: Beautiful (Heathers), Song: Meant to Be Yours (Heathers), Song: Our Love is God (Heathers), Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Veronica Lodge Needs a Hug, Veronica Lodge is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Slytherin/pseuds/Loki_Slytherin
Summary: Veronica Lodge becomes Veronica Sawyer in a riverdale version of Heathers. Au in which Betty, Cheryl and Josie run the school, and Archie wants to bring them down.Not exactly following the heathers storyline but kind of similar
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 1





	1. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for this story, Veronica will take on the role of Veronica Sawyer. Archie is my JD. Betty is Heather Chandler. Josie and Cheryl are the other Heathers.
> 
> This story isn't exactly Heathers, but it isn't canon to Riverdale. The main difference is that Betty never gave Chic over to the black hood, and as a result everything after that point is different.

"Society is so god damn fucked up." Archie said. "High school is a joke, Veronica, everything here is wrong. Everything we do, everything we say."

"Archie what's wrong?" Veronica asked with a sigh. Her boyfriend had been acting odd all week, and Veronica had no clue how to deal with it. It felt like since Fred had died in the car crash Archie had spiralled out of control.

"Betty is what's wrong. She swoons around that school her and Cheryl and Josie, like they are queens. They think they are better than everyone else. And the rest of us live in the gutter, trying to ignore how they bully us all. We all struggle to get by, why they reign over us like they are god." Archie said.

Veronica pulled Archie into her arms. "You don't mean that. you've known Betty since practically forever, you know she wouldn't hurt you. She isn't a monster. Whatever she said, she probably didn't mean it."

"Really? Because it sure looked like she meant it to me. She told me I was a cheap skate wannabe footballer who's amount to nothing just like my father. How dare she? she's not the same Betty I remember. She isn't the same, not since Hal and Penelope were involved in the murders last year."

"Archie." Veronica said sadly. "Hal was her father. And I know she snubbed us, but she is going through a lot. Cheryl offered her the arm of protection, and she agreed. I would have done the same. She just needed something to take her mind off things."

"Yeah, well I've had enough. She's had time. She has practically taken over Cheryl's role, she made you an outcast, she constantly bullies everyone, and I've had enough. We're going to bring them down." Archie said, anger in his voice.

"Bring them down?" Veronica asked cautiously.

"Betty, Cheryl and Josie. And the football team, Reggie and his gang. You are going to suck up to them. Get back into their group. Offer them some sort of bargain they can't turn down, and then get to know them. Find out all their dirty little secrets, and we'll turn them into the laughing stocks of the school."

"Archie, I don't think this is a good idea, but they do need taking down a peg or two. I will help you."

…

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER.

"Charles Smith, of the FBI, I presume? I'm Hermosa Lodge." The pretty woman said, her beautiful dress clinging to her body, the gun in her hand painting a picture of mob boss daughter.

"Hermosa, may I call you Hermosa? Why are you here?" Charles asked.

"My sister is planning something with Mr Andrews. I know it concerns your sister. I overheard them say her name." Hermosa said.

"Which sister? Betty?" Charles asked, almost some concern laced over his face.

"Yes. I'm scared for them all, Charles, they are just children. And our parents have fucked them up enough. We have to keep them safe, stop them following down our path. Our parents killed, we've killed. We killed to protect our sisters, now lets try to protect them without any more murder." Hermosa proposed.

"God, can't they just be seventeen for once." Charles muttered. "Fine. I will help you. You can't tell anyone, not even your girlfriend, and especially not your sister or father."

"Then you can't tell you your boyfriend. Or your father, or your mother. And certainly not your sister." Hermosa made Charles swear.


	2. Beautiful

Veronica walked through the hallways of Riverdale high. Alone, always alone.

"Hi Veronica." Jughead said, walking over to her.

"Watch out, Jughead Jones, keep eating like that and you'll end up fatter than Ethel Muggs." Reggie Mantle said, slamming into him. Veronica rolled her eyes, her determination to keep Archie's plan alive going stronger.

"What was that about?" she asked, by way of checking if Jughead was okay.

"They saw me eating two burgers at pops yesterday. I hadn't eaten before then, I skipped breakfast and lunch. I was actually hungry, so I just thought I'd eat while I was in the mood and had the money." Jughead admitted quietly. Veronica sighed.

"Dear diary, welcome to another day at Riverdale high." Veronica muttered. "Things will get better, when I go to college. For now, I'm just gonna keep trying not to drown in their hatred."

"You could burn this dump down. Betty tried to burn her home down, and Cheryl burnt down Thornhill, and I burnt down my trailer, and apparently some teenager in Greendale tried to burn down Baxter high. It wouldn't be that unreasonable." Jughead suggested with a shrug.

"Well, I'd prefer to not do that if its possible. We were kind before, we can be kind once more, I know we can. We just have to… manipulate what's happening." Veronica said, forgetting her promise to Archie to not spill the beans on what they intended to do.

"Veronica? What do you mean?" Jughead asked quietly.

"Just that Archie and I plan on revealing information about that lot to the school. I'm going to join up with them. Pretend to be like them. But I am going to ruin them. Ruin their reputations. I'm sure I can get dirt on them." Veronica said.

They hurried together down the hall, and Veronica stopped outside the girls bathroom.

"You go on to lesson, Jughead, I'll see you later." Veronica said walking into the bathroom. She stepped inside and saw Josie being violently sick in one of the toilet stalls.

"Come on Josie, grow up." Betty said snarkily. "Throwing up is so pathetic. How long has this been going on for? You need to stop, or your gonna have puke breath and none of the hot guys will want to kiss you."

"Maybe you should see a doctor." Cheryl suggested.

"I can fake you a prescription if you'd like." Veronica suggests, letting her presence be known. "Betty, Cheryl, Josie, I know I was hanging out with the losers recently, and I snubbed you all, but I would like to rekindle our old friendship."

"What makes you think we want you?" Betty asked coldly. "What would you do for us?"

"Well, my dad literally owns half this town. You want something, I can buy it." Veronica hated using her father's blood money, but sometimes it felt necessary. And right now, to bring down the mythic bitches that ruled the school, this was necessary.

"We have a party, at the sisters of quiet mercy. Come along. After that, you can come to our sleepover." Cheryl said with a smile. "Welcome into popularity, Veronica."

…

"It's actually quite boring at the moment." Charles confessed to Hermosa. "There are no cases to work on. Is it bad that I sort of wish something would happen?"

Hermosa faintly laughed. "Probably." she said.

"Anyway, I'd better be getting home. Chic will probably be getting anxious that someone murdered me if I don't. As much as I love him, some days he is a massive pain in the arss."

"I think I'm more like that in my relationship. Tabitha is usually out till stupid late, and I'm always concerned she isn't going to come home. She is actually at work most of the time, but I'm scared if Hiram finds out about me seeing her he would not approve." Hermosa said with a sigh.

"I am often concerned my family will think the same. Especially my mother. Chic has a dodgy past, and I worry they will not be able to look past that. A while back, he pretended to be me. They realized quickly enough and made him leave, but I doubt they would forgive him. Apparently, Betty almost turned him over to the black hood, but changed her mind last minute. I honestly don't want Chic or Betty anywhere near each other."

"Yeah. I swear your family is worse than mine. Anyway, I'd better be off." Hermosa turned away and left Charles alone.

Charles let out a sigh and lent back. He wished Chic hadn't pretended to be him. He wanted to be able to go home, and show FP and Alice, and Betty, and Jughead and Jellybean his new boyfriend. He wanted Chic to be as much a part of the family as Betty's ever changing boyfriends were.


	3. Big fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big fun ~ or not

Archie? Are you ready to go?" Veronica snapped, a little tense.

She had spent all afternoon getting ready for the party. Make up had to be perfect. Hanging out with Jughead and Archie meant basic make up, simple, five minute style. Hanging out with Betty and her gang meant everything had to look perfect. Her hair was loosely curled, hanging around her shoulders. Her lips painted in the dark red shade she loved. Her shoes high heels in the latest fashion. Her dress a dark blue. Around her neck the detested pearls given to her by her father hung.

"Veronica. You look stunning, just wow. Come on, the party awaits us." Archie said. He took her hand in his and together they walked outside and stepped into Veronica's car.

Veronica laughed as they drove forward. The car ride was surprisingly exciting, or perhaps that was the promise of getting to spend one night with Betty again. Those three girls had been her friends before the black hood had pushed Betty into being the girl she is now. Veronica almost wished things could go back to how they were, before everything went wrong.

"Archie, maybe when we bring down the bitches of Riverdale, we could ask Betty to be our friend again? I miss her something awful. She was my best friend." Veronica suggested nervously.

"I don't know. I guess maybe. we'll see how she acts." Archie said. "She hurt us all something awful. If she is willing to repent for her sins, I am willing to give her another chance."

"Repent for her sins? God, Archie, you sound like the black hood. She was our friend, and yes, she hurt us all. Especially Jughead. But she's going through such a tough time. Everything she went through, she deserves better. She deserves our love and support." Veronica bit out, trying not to let her temper get on top of her mission. She would ruin Betty's reputation and stop her being such a bully, even if it meant she broke Betty's heart. No one at Riverdale high deserves this.

They pulled up outside Thistle house, and Veronica walked into the party ground. Most of the people there were cheerleaders, and footballers. Veronica was mildly surprised by the numbers of south side serpents there were. She cautiously walked over to Toni Topaz.

"How did all the serpents get an invite? I mean no offence, but your not exactly the height of popularity."

"Drugs. They needed drugs to make their parties more fun. Invite the serpents, they get drugs. Simple as. Also, you can't tell anyone, especially not Betty, but Cheryl and I are still together. We keep it a secret, but Cheryl would never not invite me." Toni replied with a shrug.

Veronica said her goodbyes and hurried off into the crowd.

"Nick?" she gasped, recognizing one of the boys talking with Reggie. Veronica felt mildly sick. She should probably leave. In fact, she should definitely leave. She was more than a little horrified to discover Nick, she couldn't believe Cheryl had invited him, after everything he did. Had Cheryl just forgotten that he had tried to rape them both?

God, Veronica felt sick. She did not want to face Nick. At all. He deserved to fucking die. Veronica walked over to the table and downed a cup of rum and coke. It burned slightly as she drunk it. Good thing she could hold her alcohol.

Nick walked over to her.

"Hey Veronica. Your looking hot tonight." he purred. Veronica felt shivers race down her spine. She stepped backward, tripping over her heels. She really really does not want to be here right now.s she scrambles away, pulling herself to her knees, trying to get up.

"Come join me in Cheryl's brother's old bedroom." Nick said. Veronica crosses her arms over her chest defensively and glares up at him.

"No way." she snaps, pulling herself back to her feet.

Nick steps nearer, and Veronica feels bile rising in her throat. Nick runs a hand over her side, pulling her into a kiss. She jerks away from him, spitting out the feel of his tongue in her mouth. She looks up, and too her horror realizes Betty was right behind her, and she just spat all over her dress.

"Veronica! You absolute bitch! You ruined my dress!" Betty screamed. "I swear I'm going to get revenge on you, fucking whore!"

….

FIVE HOURS LATER.

"Hermosa I think your sister may have already started on her revenge. Five minutes ago, someone shared a video of Betty. Her and Jughead, together. A sex tape. This may well completely ruin her reputation, and my brother is not going to be happy about this. At all. The video is shared from Betty's Instagram account." Charles said.

"Why couldn't it be her?" Hermosa asked. "I think you are desperate for a mystery."

"Maybe. I guess if nothing else happens then we'll have to presume this was Betty. Shit, how do I tell Jughead?" Charles said, sounding more than a little stressed.

"Do you need to? Could you just presume he already knows?" Hermosa shrugged.

"This mess is giving me a fucking headache. I'm an FBI agent. Not a teen drama solver."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda struggling to make this fit with both riverdale and heathers 🤦🏻♀️ this is a bit of a disaster.
> 
> Still trying to work out who my Kurt and Ram are, and trying to work out how to fit their "suicides" into the more modern riverdale setting.


	4. The me inside of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather Chandler gets poisoned

"Look, we get revenge on her." Archie said. "She won't get the better of you. I posted something of her, earlier, I stole her phone and used her Instagram. And I have an idea. I vote we break into Betty's house, and slip poison into her tea. Not much, just something to give her food poisoning for a week. I'll go to the Blossom's house, and get some of Penelope Blossom's less poisonous plants."

"Okay. Meet you ate Betty's." Veronica felt excitement brewing within her.

She had not felt this excited in a while. There was something about making a plot to get revenge that reminded her of her old self, the self that had been friends with Katy Keene and who had revelled in being the rich bitch.

Veronica walked away, walking the all to familiar path to Betty's house. By the time she got there, Archie was already waiting.

"Hey beautiful." Archie said. Veronica walked over to him, pulling him into a hug. She kissed him.

"To revenge." she whispered. He kissed hard harder, his kiss needy and rough against her lips. With a great deal of self control, she pushed him off her. She wanted to keep going, but for now they had a job to get done. And the street outside Betty's house was not the best place. Especially not at around seven in the evening.

They walked over to the window, and Archie pushed against it nervously. It didn't give. Archie picked up a rock and slammed it into the window. Veronica looked at him, a tiny bit shocked. She raises an eyebrow. Archie raises his fingers to his lips in response.

Careful not to cut herself on the broken glass, Veronica climbs through the window. Once inside, she and Archie make their way up to Betty's room.

"Go make a noise downstairs, drop something to make a noise and get her out the room." Archie said. "The sneak back up hear and wait for me."

Veronica nodded and hurried downstairs. She pushed a vase of the table and darted to the widow, waiting behind a curtain. Betty came downstairs, and Veronica hid as she walked over to the vase with a puzzled look on her face. She gave it a quick look over, and promptly headed back upstairs.

Upstairs, in the room, Archie had added the poison to the cup.

Veronica followed behind Betty, after waiting for perhaps five minutes.

Veronica watched as Betty took a sip from the cup. Her lips turned blue and she began to choke. She coughed, unable to draw at air. Veronica tried to convince herself that this was all part of the plan. That this was just the poison kicking in.

Betty keeled over.

Veronica ran to her side, shaking her once called friend, panic coursing through her veins. Veronica rolled her onto her side and checked for a pulse, praying that Betty was okay, that she'd wake up in a second, that this was just a temporary mistake and not some life changing catastrophe.

There was no pulse.

"Shit! Archie! We killed her! she's dead, we fucking killed her!" Veronica screamed, not caring about being quiet, not acknowledging the fact that it was unwise to scream quiet so loud, unsure how quite to deal.

"Veronica! Listen to me." Archie said, his voice strangely calm. "I must have accidentally taken a poisonous plant. It doesn't matter though, we need to act like this never happened. You understand?we are going to write a suicide note. Then we are going to leave here. Understand?"

"A suicide note. Right. Yeah. Okay. What should I put?" Veronica asked, the thought of actually having to do something strangely relieving.

"Sum up what makes Betty Betty. Write as though you are her." Archie told her, his hand guiding hers to the pen. She began to write.

"No one truly sees me. All they see is Betty Cooper, an it girl, a Heather, a princess. They don't see me as having a personality. They see my face, but they see me covered in make up. They do not see my insecurities. Their is more to me than just make up and hair spray and dresses. They don't see the me that cries myself to sleep."

"Veronica, that's great. Keep going." Archie encouraged her.

"They don't see me as troubled child, crying myself to sleep each night. My father was a murderer, and they don't see what affect that had on me. Mum, I'm sorry I couldn't be a better daughter. Perhaps my brother and sister will not fail as I have. Earlier today, a tape of me got posted. I didn't mean to share it like that. It was an accident."

"That's good, that should stop anyone looking into suspicious video posting." Archie said.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't keep living. Life was just so cruel, and I was hurting so much. Betty Cooper." Veronica placed the pen on the desk.

"Now what?" she asked.

"We get the fuck outta here." Archie said.

.............   
THE FOLLOWING DAY 

"Listen up Agent Smith. There's been a death we need you to investigate. A miss Betty Cooper." the man in charge of Charles says.


	5. Fight for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie is Jason.
> 
> Hermosa and Charles have suspicions around Betty's death.

"Betty Cooper is dead!" News of Betty's apparent suicide flew around Riverdale something awful.

Every time someone someone mentioned it, Veronica felt sick. She was a murderer. She was a killer. She was equal to Hiram Lodge and the black hood and Penelope Blossom. She was evil. She was a monster. She would be forever guilty.

Jughead greeted her in the hallway, but he seemed more distant than ever, and Veronica felt almost as if he somehow knew what she had done. Surely he couldn't even Jughead could not have worked it out this quickly, but still he was acting strange.

No one gave Jughead a particularly hard time about the sex tape. That Veronica was surprised about. She honestly thought there would have been a lot more comments, judging both Betty and Jughead. Of course, Veronica had known Betty and Jughead used to date, but there was still something rather shocking about the tape.

Veronica wondered where Archie had got it from, but she didn't quite dare ask. She was pretty pissed off that Archie had posted it.

But her anger at that paled in comparison to her anger over the accidental poisoning. For the first time ever, there was blood on Veronica's hands. She was as guilty as her father, she was turning into him. And that sickened her.

"Hey Veronica!" Josie called over to her. "You and I are going on a double date tomorrow with Reggie and Nick. At pops. You have to be there. I mean it, no dropping out. I'll be mostly with Reggie and you with Nick but we can always switch if we're both bored."

"Yeah, I'm down." Veronica muttered. She really didn't want to go to pops. Anywhere at all, actually. Especially not on a date with Reggie, or worse, Nick. She was still sure that Nick should not be allowed any where near here. But she had to keep up her appearances, or people would wonder what was wrong.

Veronica ran into the student lounge, which to her relief, was completely empty. She sat down on the floor, putting her head between her legs to stop the sickness feeling in her. A lone tear rolled down her cheeks and she brushed it away in irritation.

Archie walked into the room. He walked over to her, and gently began rubbing her shoulders. "Jughead said you came in here. Tell me, Veronica, what's wrong ?"

"Archie, I just feel so alone. So fucking alone. People look at me, and they don't see me for who I am. They see me as Veronica, the popular girl. They don't see me as Veronica, the murderer who poisoned the girl who used to be her best friend." Veronica said quietly.

"Hey hey hey, don't cry. It doesn't matter who they think you are. I see you, for everything you are. If you need someone to fight for you, I'm here. If you need someone to fix your broken bones, I'm here for you. Whatever you need, Veronica, I'll give to you."

"Archie. I love you. I'm sorry. Tell me something funny, make me cheer up." Veronica said, hoping that if Archie made her laugh she'd cope through a whole day of school.

"Do you know what Penelope Blossom called me? She called me Jason. She was so crazy, she thought I was her son. Perhaps everyone should call me Jason. Do you think Cheryl would like that?" Archie said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Veronica snaps. "Tell me, honestly, please tell me, what makes that funny? Penelope Blossom was a deranged killer and you think it's funny to to talk about her mixing you up with her dead son? Oh my god Archie, when I asked for something funny, this was not it." Veronica snaps, leaving the room.

…

Charles Smith carefully studied the suicide note his sister had written. There was something about the whole situation that didn't feel right. The way she spoke of Polly and him as being Alice's only hope for sane children didn't sit right, even Betty knew Polly had tumbled off the rails. Polly was completely insane.

Charles picked up Betty's diary and read through it. There was no mention of depression or suicidal feelings. And now that he studied the note more carefully, he could clearly see that the handwriting was not the same.

"Hermosa." he phoned her, making good on his promise to include her in anything that could involve Veronica. "Hermosa, Betty didn't kill herself. We have a murder on our hands, and we need to investigate. Will you help me?"

"Of course I will. May I make a suggestion?" without waiting for an answer, Hermosa continued. "If we tell the authorities, and make it public, the killer will be more likely to get away. If we wait, and pretend it was a suicide, I think we are more likely to catch them."

"Yes. we'll let the world believe it was a suicide until we have proof." Charles agreed.


	6. Shine a light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica goes on a date with Nick

Veronica walked into Pops. She had not tired as hard today to keep her looks perfect, going instead for the much simpler dress. Still, she was Veronica Lodge, and her simple was a lot fancier than many people's ideas of simple.

She walked over to where Josie was sitting with Reggie and Nick and she took a seat. Josie had already ordered them all milkshakes.

"Veronica. Your late today." Josie said disapprovingly. Veronica slid into the seat, anxiously avoiding looking at Nick.

"Oh, um, yeah, I am sorry. I was thinking about Betty while getting ready." Veronica said. She had tried to get ready normally, but she had spent most of the morning in tears. She hated herself for letting Archie put poison in the drinks. She hated herself for not calling an ambulance. She hated herself for breaking into Betty's house.

"Right. I'm sure Betty wouldn't be pleased to know your ditching off first class dates on her behalf." Nick said, pulling her down into the seat next to him. She stumbled slightly and fell onto his lap. Veronica flushed a deep shade of red and quickly moved to the side. Nick placed his hand on her leg.

Josie and Reggie seemed to be having a good time. Reggie, while an asshole, was at least not a complete creep. Unfortunately, the same could not be said about Nick. Veronica spent most of the entire time trying to prevent Nick's hand from straying further up her leg.

"Well, I think you two need some alone time don't you. And as for Reggie and I, we certainly do. We are off to my place- my mum's at work. No thanks to you, Veronica, your parents are the reason she got fired. But of course, I don't hold that against you." Josie gushed, although the very fact she brought that up, combined with her tone of voice, made it very obvious she did hold that against Veronica.

"Josie, please listen to me when I tell you not to leave me here." Veronica practically begged. She took a sip of her milkshake, and quickly felt ill. Josie and Reggie were half way to the door. Veronica gazed at the table, trying to focus. She was struggling, the cloth seemed oddly blurry.

"Veronica, you don't look to well. Come one, lets go to my place. A little more private." Nick said. Pops looked over at them, concerned, and Veronica tried to find her voice and say something, anything, but Nick told Pops she was just drunk. Veronica felt fear rising in her, but her limbs felt floppy and limp, and she couldn't get her voice to work.

She let Nick half carry half support her, although she wanted to get away from him, she didn't have the ability. She was completely at Nick's will. They walked out across the gravel, on the way to Nick's car. She tried to push him away again, but her attempt was feeble and useless.

Suddenly, Archie was there, in front of her and Nick, pulling her away from him, punching Nick in the face. Veronica falls into Archie's arms and passes out.

….

"My sister came home passed out in Archie's arms earlier. I questioned him, and apparently, she and Josie were on a date with Nick and Reggie. Nick drugged Veronica and tried to take her back to his place. Archie was waiting outside for some reason and punched Nick and brought her back to mine." Hermosa said, sat at the desk opposite Charles.

"So, what exactly are you suggesting?" Charles asked.

"Nick deserves to die. He's raped girls before, Archie told me that. He attempted to rape Veronica. If it is my sister and that ginger boy behind Betty's murder, we can presume that they will target Nick next. He deserves it."

"If Nick shows up dead then we know its them. Then we find more solid evidence, am I right?" Charles said.

"Absolutely." Hermosa agreed.


	7. Our love is God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone even reading this?

Archie." Veronica said as soon as she woke up. Archie smiled softly at her, running his hand along her forehead.

"You are awake, finally. He drugged you, Nick St Clair I mean I punched him and made him get away from you. And then I took you here. It was a good thing I decided to wait outside Pops for you, otherwise god knows how you'd be feeling right now." Archie said.

Veronica swallowed down the dryness in her throat ans stood up, walking away to the window.

"Veronica. What he did to you, that can't go unpunished. We need to take revenge." Archie said. "I have an idea, one to make sure he learns that you aren't someone to be messed with. And you never know, perhaps a lesson might stop him doing this to other women in the future.

"What is your idea?" Veronica asked, wanting Nick to pay for what nearly happened.

"We lure Nick and Reggie out to the woods. Fox forest. You send them a text, offering to have sex with them both. Then once we're there, we shoot at them. Not a loaded gun, just blanks. My father has one in his shed. it'll just give them a scare, that's all." Archie said.

"Yeah okay. I'll send them a message now." Veronica said.

She got out her phone and began to type, fingers flying over the keyboard, texting quicker than she had done before in a long time. "Hey Nick. I'm sorry Archie intervened yesterday, I would have enjoyed spending the evening with you." a complete lie of course, she's rather spend the evening with Jabba the Hutt. "Meet me in fox forest in half an hour." she added the winking emoji, cringe as it was, and then clicked send. A similar message was then sent to Reggie.

….

Fox Forest, half an hour later.

"Hello boys," Veronica said as Nick and Reggie walked over to her. "Up for some fun? I was just so confused yesterday, I wasn't sure which of you I wanted. Then I thought, screw it, I'll have you both. It's 2020, girls can do what they want."

"Awesome." Reggie replied, licking his lips. Veronica suppressed a shudder, and took off the short dress she wore, revealing lacy black underwear.

"I'll count to three, you come over here on the three. One… two… three."

Bang!

Bang!

The shots echo through the quiet of the woods. Reggie has fallen to the ground, and Veronica runs forward, stopping when she sees the blood pouring out of his chest. Oh god, she thinks to herself. Not again. "Reggie?" she whispers, rolling him over, checking his pulse.

Too her horror, there was no pulse.

"Shit, Nick's getting away. I'll go after him, you stay here." Archie commanded. Veronica dropped to her knees, unsure of what to do. This was not what she wanted to happen. In the distance, she heard Nick's yells of horror, then a single shot, then silence.

Two minutes later, Archie dragged Nick's body into the clearing.

"You said they wouldn't die!" Veronica screamed. "You said this wouldn't be a repeat of Betty, you said the guns were blanks! Why are you so calm! How are you so calm! We just killed to men!" suddenly a horrifying idea hit Veronica. "Oh my god. This was your plan wasn't it. You lured them here so you could kill them!"

"Veronica, listen to me. I love you. I always have loved you. The love we share is strong enough to kill the dinosaurs, our love is god. We're here, at this school, in this town, with these people, in this time, to do a job. I thought it would only scare them. I didn't mean to kill them. But now they are dead, you and I need to make it look like another suicide."

"Archie- I can't keep doing this."

"We dress it up like they were gay. Two lovers. They died because they didn't want to keep their love a secret from this word anymore. After the Black hood attacked Cheryl its sort of believable. They were scared of the ridicule they'd face and so killed themselves."

"Archie, this doesn't feel right. The affect this could have on Cheryl and Toni, Kevin and Fangs, Moose, Joaquin, My sister, Jughead's brother, your mother… it feels like we're telling them that this is something worth dying over."

"Veronica, listen to me. This story is believable. We do this, or we go to prison. What would you rather?" Archie said, looking at her angrily.

"Fine, fine, we do this. But no more murders, not after tonight. Understand? Or I will tell my father what you've done to me, what you've made me do, and he will kill you." Veronica said.

…

"Hermosa," Charles said softly, as they looked at the crime scene. "This is undeniably your sister and her friend."

"This is frankly insulting. This is beyond low. This whole layout is ridiculous. Not only do they expect us to be fooled by what's probably the worst story I've ever heard, they haven't even done their research. There is no way in hell these are suicides, everyone knows Nick and Reggie weren't gay, the bullets entered the body from completely the wrong angle, its like they didn't think this through."

"It is almost like this is an accident. But it can't be because that doesn't make any sense. Whatever is going on here, we need to get to the thick of it." Charles said.


	8. Yo girl

"Where do we go from here?" that was the question Veronica had been asking herself ever since the murder of Reggie and Nick. Where did she go? Where did their future go?

As it turned out, killing Reggie and Nick made them all the more popular. Suddenly, there was a memorial raised in their honour. The people forgot about how badly Reggie and Nick treated others. Hal Cooper was blamed, his grave was once again vandalized, his hatred of LGBTQ+ enough to anger any student.

Kevin Keller seemed greatly affected by their deaths. Somehow, for some reason, he blamed himself. He thought he should have seen they were gay and helped them to accept it, so they wouldn't be pushed to this edge.

Which only served to make Veronica feel worse. The whole school was in a state of shock, classes were almost empty, only half the school even showed up, tears were shed all day long. Even if, for a lot of people, the tears shed were crocodile tears, it did not make Veronica feel any better.

Worse then all of that were the rumours. Rumours about how Reggie's Dad was abusive, which everyone knew, but somehow seemed to spark up new controversy, especially when Mr Mantle stood up in front of the football team and proclaimed that he "Loved his dead gay son." all in all, Veronica felt awful.

She had not spoken to anyone in the last few days, cutting off al contact from Josie and Cheryl, ignoring Jughead's texts, and staying off social media. As for Archie, Veronica was fairly sure she never ever wanted to see him again. The other half of her was desperate to regain the friendship they had had prior to Betty's untimely death.

"Yo, girl!" Veronica heard someone call out to her. She turned around to see Toni Topaz standing there, Sweet pea on one side, Fangs on the other.

"Toni?" Veronica asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you hear about Jughead Jones? It's all around the school." Veronica felt panic rising with in her. If something had happened to Jughead she would never forgive herself.

"Veronica? Did you hear what that loser serpent gang kid did yesterday?" Josie asked, and Veronica knew she met Jughead. Numbly she shook her head. "He tried to kill himself. Like all the popular teens. Tried to overdose with some jingle jangle."

"Oh my god! Is he okay?" To say Veronica felt awful was an understatement. The world was going to hell.

"He'll live." Josie said, oddly curt. "Anyway, why do you care? Your one of us now, and we don't care about south side scum."

"Yeah, Veronica, why are you so concerned?" Cheryl Blossom says walking over. "You've come so far, don't fall down now. Jughead Jones is worthless. How he managed to get with Betty is beyond me, but please don't tell me you and him are together as well?"

"I heard that tape was the reason he tried to do it." Josie said. "But perhaps it was you."

"No! I'm with you. Not him. I stand with you two." Veronica said, trying to contain her panic.

…..

"My brother tried to kill himself, and this one was an actual suicide attempt. This does nothing but confuse us. Perhaps they were genuine suicides." Charles suggests.

"No, I don't think they were. We both know it was a murder. We need to break into Archie's house. You with me?" Hermosa asked, pulling a gun out her bag.

"Absolutely. We need to solve this puzzle before everyone dies." Charles said. He didn't care about the law right now, breaking into Archie's house could save lives, and that was the most important thing.


	9. I am damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has had enough.
> 
> Meanwhile, Hermosa and Charles discover some chilling knowledge.

Veronica walked into the bathroom the following morning. The other people in the school were too much for her, rushing past like a bunch of brainless fools, caring not for the premature deaths of their classmates.

Veronica leans back against the door to the toilet cubicle and it falls open, revealing Josie lying on the floor. Her eyes are glazed over, her hands stained with the sticky remnants of drugs. Veronica quickly checks Josie's pulse, nausea swelling in her. She is responsible, she can't help but fell. If not for Betty, and Reggie, and Nick, this would never have happened.

She pulls out her phone, dialling the emergency number as quickly as possible. Josie would not die on her.

She runs out into the hall, and calls for the teachers to go get help.

…..

LATER THAT DAY.

"Archie, I can't do this. I don't want to see you again. Ever." Veronica said harshly.

"No no no. Veronica, don't do this. I need you. I need your help. We need to finish what we started." Archie argues.

"No we don't. You killed them, Archie, they are dead because of you! And Josie and Jughead tried to kill themselves because of what we did. we're monsters, Archie, we are despicable. I will not be responsible for any more deaths. Not now, not today, not ever."

Veronica walked away from Archie with a newly found confidence in her step. The guilt which had been weighing her down seemed slightly lighter, or perhaps it was the lack of the burden of indecision which had hung heavy over her heart as of late.

Whatever the reason for it, Veronica felt better about herself, and for that she was thankful. She would not kill another person, she vowed to herself. No more bloodshed. Ever again.

…

THAT EVENING.

Charles and Hermosa pushed open the door, sneaking up the stairs. There was no one in the house, and for that they were both grateful, it meant they did not need to be as quiet.

Still, the silence surrounded them like death.

Hermosa shuddered as she wrapped her arms around her s they climbed the stairs. The house was in a state of abandonment, dirty clothes, dishes and towels lay littered everywhere. Books and DVDs and CDs and every manner of paperwork was piled up in heaps. Although dust had settled on many surfaces, there was clear signs that Archie had been living here, like the lack of dust on the stairs and couch, the fresh plate in the sink, the fact that the whole house was warm.

Archie's bedroom was actually tidier than anywhere else. Hermosa and Charles looked around, searching for any sort of clue. Charles picked up an old looking notebook, and flicked through the pages.

One page was merely titled revenge.

The only page in the book with anything written on. Hastily scribbled words, little more then a child's scrawl, Charles and Hermosa could barely read them. The first word was Poison Betty. Second on the list was shoot Nick and Reggie. Dress all the above deaths as suicide. Underneath that was a variety of different reasons one would commit suicide, with most of the options crossed out.

The final piece of writing on the page chilled Charles and Hermosa to the core.

"Kill them all." the paper read.


	10. Blue

Veronica Lodge opened her phone. Five missed calls. 12 unopened texts. One of the missed calls was from Hermosa, which was unusual, but the rest were from Archie. Veronica opened the messages.

At first, they started of civil.

"Veronica, don't leave me, I need you." and the like. But as they progressed, they got steadily more threatening. "I'll tell Jughead and Cheryl what you did to Betty." and "Stupid Bitch answer the damn calls." and "Do you want to go the same way as Reggie."

The last message was in some ways less threatening. And in a different way, far more sinister. "Have tonight to cool off. I'll pick you up at 11 tomorrow for the Riverdale vs Baxter high football match. I will be taking you, willingly or not."

The fact he gave her time calmed her down. The fact he said "willingly or not." did nothing but invoke the fire like fear that wrapped its way around her heart. As much as she hated to admit it, Veronica was dead scared. She was terrified.

Veronica made her way out of her bedroom and knocked on Hermione's door.

"Mom, I need help." Veronica said quietly.

"What sort of help?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow, knowing that whatever her daughter needed help doing, she would do, be it burying a body or dumping a boy. Hermione expected it was more likely to be the first, Veronica had never had issues dumping guys before.

…

THE FOLLOWING DAY.

Archie knocked on the door, hammering away.

"Veronica? I know your in there. Let me in please." Archie said, rattling the door knob.

"I know your scared. I know you feel alone, so trapped. But don't you see? We feel alone because that is how they made us feel. At first I was angry at you, I thought you turned your back on me. But now, now I understand. It was them, Veronica, they made you blind. They messed up your mind and now you've lost sight of who the real enemy is. But it's okay, because now you and I are going to make them pay."

Archie banged even harder.

"I'm going to blow up the School. We're going to blow up the school. There's bombs, in there, I put them down there. And everyone will be there for the football game. Come on Veronica, open the door. I can't do this alone… but I will if I must. I'm going to break down the door now."

"Mr Andrews!" came a voice from down the hall. Archie jumped out of his skin.

"Mrs Lodge." Archie muttered.

"Haven't you heard? About Veronica I mean? Archie, my daughter killed herself last night. She hung herself. Her body is in that room if you want to say goodbye." Hermione said, a sob wracking her voice.

"The room, its locked." Archie muttered. Hermione muttered something about keys and bustled over, opening the door. Archie walked inside. Veronica lay on the floor. Archie was nor knowledgable in checking if people were dead, but to him, Veronica looked very dead, slumped over her floor.

Determination flooded Archie's eyes. He would get revenge on everyone who'd made her feel that way.

…

"Charles, what if he attacks the school today. Its the busiest day there is going to be for months. You and I should go along, see if anyone has seen anything suspicious." Hermosa said. "Tabitha will come to, I'm sure of it."

"I'm not bringing Chic, I still don't think letting him anywhere near my mom or brother is a good idea, although I doubt my mom will be there. Still, if Tabitha comes then we have better numbers. we'll go there, ask around for any odd behaviour, anything like that." Charles said.


	11. Dead girl walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the climax lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter.
> 
> Can I get a single review before I finish? Pretty please?

Once she was sure Archie had left the building, Veronica got up. The drug Hermione had given her, similar to the one Nick had slipped into her drink, had slowed her pulse right down and made her appear dead. Her limbs had been floppy and unmovable, but her ears had worked fine.

She had to stop Archie.

She would not let him blow Riverdale high up. No one there deserved to die, except for herself and Archie. And although Veronica wanted to live, if she did die, at least it would be doing the right thing. She had to destroy the monster within herself that she had created.

She dresses quickly in jeans and a simple top. Practicality above looks, unusual for Veronica, as her style was usually as rich as she can get, her clothing a status symbol, a status to being a popular girl. As of late, her outfits had been even more necessary.

She gets in her car with Hermione, telling her mother to be as quick as possible. When they arrive, Hermione shoots Veronica a worried look and seems like she wants to say something. As Veronica gets out the car, her mother mutters a "goodbye," and then slightly louder says "Don't die."

"I wont Mom, promise." Veronica muttered, knowing full well this was entirely out of her control. it'd be up to Archie, fate, and luck as to whether she died. And she was determined not to die.

Veronica hurried into the school.

"Veronica?" Mr Honey asked as she walked in. "Archie Andrews told us you'd committed suicide last night. I made you a very fitting memorial, especially given the time I was given."

"Yeah, well, Archie's wrong. About a lot of things." Veronica said. She pushed past the group of students staring at her in irritation. God, couldn't they see she was trying to save them? No one needed to congratulate her on not killing herself.

It wasn't like any of the actual deaths had even been suicide.

Veronica hurried forward, bumping into a couple of cheerleaders from Baxter high. The blond one wearing a red headband tumbled backward slightly, and a taller footballer with dark hair caught her. Veronica pushed past them, ignoring their conversation.

"Are you okay, Sabrina?" the footballer asked

"Yeah, Nick I'm fine." the cheerleader replied.

All around her, people buzzed. The corridors hummed with life. People pushed into each other. Laughter filled her ears. Couples kissed against the lockers. People were fighting in the halls. A couple of south side students who were clearly high were running up and down the corridors. All in all, Riverdale high was a complete and utter mess.

Veronica hurried downstairs, bumping into people as she went. The boiler rooms. That must be where Archie was. She hurried down the stairs into the boiler room.

"Archie!" she gasped, seeing him standing there, bombs all around him. "You have to stop. I can't let you do this. You can't kill everyone here. They don't deserve to die."

"Don't you see, Veronica? They do deserve to die. They deserve to die not because of this school, or even this town, and what happens here, but because this is society. They deserve to die to show the world how fucked up life is. don't you realise? The only place the Jugheads and Bettys can get along is in heaven."

"Archie, please stop. I wish it hadn't come to this. I wish your Mum had been stronger, I wish she'd stayed around and not run off to Chicago. I wish your dad had been kind. I wish the black hood had never happened. I wish Jason Blossom hadn't died-"

"Don't you understand, Veronica? I am Jason Blossom. We are all Jason Blossom. Jason was just another one of us, another innocent pawn in society. Jason Blossom was the trigger, everything that has happened, all the deaths at the hands of the black hood, all the murders you and I committed, they were all because of Jason."

"I wish you'd come with me." Veronica said quietly, pulling out a knife that she had hidden in her boot.

"I wish I had more TNT." Archie replied, smiling at her. "Come on, Veronica. You and, we can leave. We'll walk over to Pops and order ham burgers while this dump burns."

Veronica through the knife at the fuse box. It cut the wire, causing the leads to trail loose.

"You stupid bitch!" Archie screamed. "You broke my bomb you fucking whore!" Archie pulled his own knife out of his bag. For a second, Veronica was scared he'd throw it at her. Then Archie placed the knife against his throat and ran it across.

Blood spurted out, and Veronica turned and ran.

…

"The school. Underneath the school." Charles said.

Tabitha and Hermosa ran along beside him, ignoring the people they kept bumping into.

"Excuse me, did you see Veronica run past a few minutes ago?" Hermosa asked the principle, who looked them all up and down a little suspiciously.

"Yes. I did. She headed downstairs, to the basement. I don't know why, it seemed a little odd." with that, Mr Honey trailed off. "Excuse me, I must go stop those students." he said, excusing himself to go stop the Bulldogs from beating each other up.

The trio ran downstairs.

Veronica ran upstairs, and collided head on with her sister.


	12. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter

Veronica feels numb as she walks away from her sister. She walks upstairs, into the main room of the school.

The people around her feel different somehow. They feel almost full of knowledge, as though they know exactly what she's done. She feels tense and shivery. Veronica cannot stop shivering.

She walks through the crowds, to where she sees Toni and Cheryl talking openly. Cheryl is surrounded by south side serpents. She sees Veronica and walks over there. Veronica tries to walk away, but Cheryl stops her.

"Toni and I spoke. After Josie and you, and Betty and everything, I've decided I'm dropping out of school. This hair tie, it was Betty's. I want you to have it." Cheryl said, handing Veronica a red hair tie and walking away. Veronica felt the hair tie slide to the floor and she did not feel the need to pick it up.

She walked over to Jughead.

"Jughead. I'm sorry. For everything. He's gone now. Its just us. It was always just us. Do you want to watch a movie tonight with me?" Veronica said quietly.

"That works for me. Its not like I have any other plans."

…..

"Oh my god." Tabitha whispered, seeing Archie dead on the floor.

"It was him. He made her do it. He was behind everything, using Veronica." Hermosa said. "He wanted revenge at what the world did, at how everything turned out."

"I think it would be relatively easy to pass this of as a suicide. After everything he did, he deserves to die like this. To be forgotten." Charles said rather curtly.

Charles phoned the police and explained what had happened to hid newly found father, and then they walked up the stairs, seeing Veronica and Jughead talking together.

"Maybe we need to talk with them. Our parent's won't, and god knows they need someone to talk to." Hermosa said.

"We do." Charles agreed, walking over there.

….

"Sibling alert, approaching 12 o'clock." Jughead muttered. Veronica swore under her breath, glaring as they approached.

"Veronica, Charles, Tabitha and I have decided not to turn you over to the police. But we are going to have a very serious talk about not going along with plans that are going to get you killed, or get other people killed. Our father is a terrible parent, and frankly your mother isn't much better, so it really isn't surprising something like this happened."

"Jughead, as my only sibling who didn't fall completely off the rails, I think you and I maybe need to talk about certain issues. Like your attempted suicide. And your growing alcohol issue." Charles said.

"Yeah. Okay. Parent talk. Tomorrow. Tonight, Jughead and I are going to go and be seventeen. You wanna change the world fine. You wanna make us into better people and stop us making the same mistakes as our parents, fine. But not tonight. Tonight, we're gonna go and eat chilli fries and get drunk and dance and watch some old movie."

"Fine. Go and be teenagers." Hermosa said. Veronica looped arms with Jughead and they left.

…...

"Are you going to talk to them tomorrow or not?" Charles asked Hermosa.

"Honestly? No probably not. I don't think there's a lot I could say. In any case its not my job. I'm gonna leave that up to her mum and my dad."

"Honestly? Same."

…..


End file.
